The Gost Of A Lost Dream
by Clueingforluce
Summary: Castiel gives Meg the happy ending he always wanted for her, but in the process he is wiped from her memory. Written because I wanted a happy ending for Meg. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any part of Supernatural.


When Meg awoke, she couldn't remember what happened to her. The experiences she'd had before being killed by Crowley drifted from her mind and when she opened her eyes, she was just Meg, a thirty-year-old woman who lived in a town house in New York and worked in a coffee shop downtown.

The blue bedroom with the metal bed frame and rocking chair was, to her, the bedroom she'd had for five years and before that her memories were full of a normal childhood. She knew the names of every friend she'd made and the pets she'd owned, even the names of boyfriends she'd loved throughout her late teens and adult life.

As Meg showered, she tried to remember the dream she'd had, something about angels and a car that had driven off, leaving her behind. She laughed quietly at the thought of something that crazy happening to her when in reality, her life had been practically normal. She dressed quickly and grabbed her bag, eager to get to work and chat to all the people she knew. This was a Meg who loved life, who wasn't running from any danger, a Meg who was safe.

As she left her home, she didn't see the man in the trench coat who was watching her from across the road. Castiel stared after her with a heartbroken expression on his face; he longed to call after her, to talk to her and hear, just once more, the sarcastic expressions he'd grown to love. He was still weak from the power he'd used to make her this way and he knew that if he went after her now, he'd only confuse and scare her.

Meg's demon was broken once Crowley had driven the knife through her, but what the King of Hell had failed to notice was that Meg and her vessel had bonded whilst they'd been trapped inside the same body. The Winchester's had never wondered about Meg's sudden humanity or why she'd had a change of heart, why she'd grown to love and be inspiring and passionate. Castiel had noticed these subtle changes and had tried to look into her soul without her noticing. He'd done it when she was passed out from her injuries, after they'd rescued her, and had found a part of a human soul still shining amongst the dark mist of Meg's demonic being.

Normally when a demon possesses a human, the human is trapped in their own subconsciousness and the demon takes the reins of their body, but with Meg, she was literally sharing the body with her vessel -as if she'd awakened the human's consciousness. Castiel wondered if it had happened when she was taken prisoner by Crowley, if she'd awoken the human trapped inside just so she had someone to talk to. Whatever she'd done, it had caused the souls to become trapped with each other and when Crowley had driven the knife through her, most of Meg had died but the part that was trapped within the human soul had survived.

Castiel had found her close to death, the human soul nearly extinguished. It had taken nearly all his power to heal the human soul and bring it back so that Meg could live. The result had been the awakening of the human girl who'd once owned this body and not Meg herself.

Castiel had modified her memory slightly. She wouldn't remember anything that had happened to Meg, but she believed she was Meg. She'd still have her name and some of her characteristics, but she also had her old human life. The part that broke Castiel was that she wouldn't remember him, wouldn't remember loving him.

He'd come to watch over her for a few days, to check she'd settled back into her human life without any problems. He'd heard her talking to her friends the other day, explaining how she'd gone travelling and had lost her phone so she couldn't call. It was exactly what he'd planted in her mind and fortunately for him, the girl's parents had died years ago and she was an only child, so there wasn't that complication.

Castiel wondered if that's why Meg had chosen that vessel. The girl had been alone and so had Meg. He wished he could have told her that she didn't have to feel alone anymore, that she had him.

Now that she was out of sight, Castiel walked over to her house and, using what little power he had left, made sure her house was protected and no evil could find her. Meg had a chance at a new life and he wanted her to be happy, to find love and have a family. After he'd finished Castiel left a rose on her doorstep, one with more thorns than any other rose. It was his way of saying goodbye.

When Meg returned, she found the rose and stared at it before looking around, but there was no one there. A memory drifted in and out of her mind -something about a man with a tie and wings. It was probably a lasting impression of a dream she'd had. Meg went inside and placed the rose in a vase, unable to shake the feeling that somebody, or something, was watching over her.


End file.
